


where you can safely rest your head

by twistyladder



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistyladder/pseuds/twistyladder
Summary: Wildbreak knew his parents loved each other. And, he knew his parents loved him.





	where you can safely rest your head

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Knock Out and Breakdown raising Wildbreak, and then I got to thinking about how the Autobots would react to a pair of Big Bad Decepticons™ having a kid, and this was the result.
> 
> Some background for this fic, since there's only so much I can explain from a small child's perspective: after Optimus Prime restored the Allspark at the end of the TFP movie, Knock Out still had some of Breakdown's spark energy within his own spark, and this resulted in Wildbreak being created (through the power of love or something). Knock Out raised Wildbreak alone for a while, but then Breakdown miraculously returned via a space bridge as he did at the end of TF Unite Warriors (which is technically part of the same continuity as TFP and RID2015). So now they're a happy little family, and that's what this fic is about.
> 
> Title is from "Terra Firma" by The Flashbulb.

Wildbreak knew his parents loved each other. And, he knew his parents loved him.

He didn’t understand why some of the grown-up bots (especially the ones with the bright red badges on their chests) looked sad when they looked at him, and sometimes asked him if his parents were treating him all right. After all, of course they were: Wildbreak never felt safer than when his sire let him ride on his broad, strong shoulders, or when his carrier gently picked him up and checked his paint for scuffs and scratches.

Wildbreak wasn’t very old when his sire came back, and he still doesn’t know where he was when Wildbreak was sparked. All he knows is that he wasn’t there for the first few years of his life- but then one day, when he was sitting in his playpen as his carrier closed up his clinic for the night, there was a loud rumble and a bright light on the other side of the room, and suddenly his sire was there. His carrier was cautious at first, and stood protectively between Wildbreak and the much bigger bot, but as soon as he realized it was really him he didn’t let go of him for hours.

His sire was apparently surprised to see Wildbreak, but was happy to take on raising him as well, and Wildbreak soon grew to love him just as much. He was big and loud and his hands were nearly the same size as Wildbreak’s whole body, but he held him so carefully that sometimes Wildbreak almost forgot how strong he really was. So strong, in fact, that he could pick up Wildbreak in one hand and his carrier in the other to hug them both with seemingly no effort.

His carrier was much smaller, and his rounded shoulders meant he couldn’t give Wildbreak piggy-back rides like his sire could, so when he picked him up he cradled him carefully against his side instead. Wildbreak loved to make faces at his reflection in his carrier’s shiny red paint job as he was carried around. Before his sire came back, Wildbreak’s carrier would sometimes just sit quietly and look at him with a melancholy expression on his face that never quite cleared up. Now that his sire was here, he seemed much happier, and that made Wildbreak happy too.

His parents were affectionate towards each other, as well- it took a little maneuvering given the differences in their heights, but they kissed each other nearly every time one of them entered the same room as the other. (Wildbreak always received a kiss on the cheek, as well.) When his carrier came home with sore legs from long hours on his feet at his clinic, his sire would simply pick him up as if he didn’t weigh anything and carry him from place to place in their house. And when his sire wound up with scratches or dirt on his plating (which was often), his carrier would carefully clean and polish him until they were both equally shiny.

Sometimes, when they thought Wildbreak wasn’t looking, the two of them would kiss for a _very_ long time. Wildbreak wasn’t sure what that was about, but he knew it meant they loved each other.

So when that big green bot quietly asked him once, when his parents’ backs were briefly turned, if they were ever mean to him, Wildbreak just shook his head, confused. Then his carrier noticed he’d wandered off and quickly scooped him up to carry him away, with an anxious backwards glance towards the strange bot who’d spoken to him.

Wildbreak didn’t know why anyone thought his parents would be mean, or wouldn’t love him. But every time his sire played make-believe with him, or his carrier read him a bedtime story, he knew those bots were wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me @thegaycar on Twitter and Tumblr for a multifandom mess that usually involves Transformers.


End file.
